Richard Shepherd
Rev. Richard Shepherd (?1732 - 3 January 1809) was an English poet, cleric, and theologian.Courtney, 55. Life Shepherd was born about 1732, son of Henry Shepherd (died 1764), vicar of Mareham-le-Fen, Lincolnshire. He matriculated from Corpus Christi College, Oxford, on 1 Dec. 1749, at the age of 17. He earned a B.A. in 1753, an M.A. in 1757, a B.D. 1765, and a D.D. 1788, and was elected probationary fellow of his college in 1760. His first intention was to follow a military life, but he took orders in the English church. After residing for many years at Oxford, he became chaplain to Thomas Thurlow , successively bishop of Lincoln and Durham, by whose nomination he was installed on 26 July 1783 in the archdeaconry of Bedford. In 1788 he was Bampton lecturer at Oxford, publishing his lectures as Ground and Credibility of the Christian Religion, 1788. Additional Discourses thereto were published by him in 1792, and three were republished by his son in 1848, with the title Salvation is of the Jews. By the gift of Lord-chancellor Thurlow he was instituted in 1792 to the rectory of Wetherden and Helmingham in Suffolk, and held these preferments until his death at Wetherden, in his 78th year. Writing The numerous works of Shepherd included, in addition to sermons and charges: ‘Ode to Love’ (anon.), 1756; this was afterwards reissued under the title of ‘The Philologist.’ ‘Review of a Free Enquiry Soame Jenyns into the Nature and Origin of Evil’ (anon.), 1759; 2nd ed. 1768. ‘Odes, Descriptive and Allegorical’ (anon.), 1761. ‘The Nuptials, a didactic Poem in three books’ (anon.), 1761. ‘Hector, a dramatic Poem’ (anon.), 1770. ‘Bianca, a Tragedy,’ 1772 (most of the above were reprinted in ‘Miscellanies,’ 2 vols. 1776). ‘Reflections on Materialism, addressed to Priestley; by Philalethes Rusticans,’ 1779. ‘Examination of the Socinian Exposition of the Prefatory Verses of St. John's Gospel,’ 1781. ‘Essay on Education, in a Letter to William Jones,’ 1782. ‘Polyænus's Stratagems of War,’ translated from the original Greek, 1793; this had lain in his desk for more than thirty years, when Lord Cornwallis advised its publication. ‘Notes on the Gospel and Epistles of St. John,’ 1796; new ed. 1841, edited by his son. ‘The new Boethius; or of the Consolation of Christianity,’ 1806. ‘Religious Union perfective, and the support of Civil Union’ (anon.), 1807. ‘No False Alarm, or a Sequel to Religious Union,’ 1808. Recognition He was elected a fellow of the Royal Society on 10 May 1781. Publications Poetry *''An Ode to Love''. London: J. Scott, 1756. *''The Nuptials: A didactick poem, in three books''. London: William Flexney, 1761. *''Odes Descriptive and Allegorical''. London: M. Cooper / S. Parker, Oxford / W. Thurlbourn, Cambridge, 1761. *''Hector: A dramatic poem''. London: W. Flexney, 1770. *''The Dying Hero: A poem''. London: W. Flexney / C. Bathurst / R. Dodsley / J. Robson, 1779. Play *''Bianca: A tragedy''. Oxford, UK: W. Jackson & J. Lister, 1772. Non-fiction *''The Review of 'A free enquiry into the nature and origin of evil'.'' London: W. Flexney, 1759. *''Letters to the author of 'A free enquiry into the nature and origin of evil'; to which are added, three discourses''. Oxford, UK: W. Flexney, London / S. Parker, 1768. *''The Requisition of Subscription to the Thirty-nine Articles and Liturgy of the Church of England not inconsistent with Christian liberty: A sermon''. London: W. Flexney, 1771, 1787. *''Reflections on the Doctrine of Materialism and the Religious Purposes to which Modern Philosophers have Applied it''. London: W. Flexney / Charles Bathurst / R. Dodsley / J. Robson, 1779. *''Free Examination of the Socinian Exposition of the Prefatory Verses of St. John's Gospel''. London: W. Flexney, 1781. *''An Essay on Education; in a letter to William Jones''. London: W. Flexney, 1782. *''The Ground and Credibility of the Christian Religion: In a course of sermons preached before the University of Oxford''. London: Lockyer Davis / Daniel Prince, Oxford, 1788. *''A Sermon Preached before the University of Oxford, on January the 30th, 1790''. London: L. Davis / W. Flexney / Prince & Cook, Oxford, 1790. *''Additional Discourses on the Ground, Credibility, and Truth of the Christian religion''. London: J.Deighton, 1792. *''The Influence of Example: A sermon''. London: G. Nicoll, 1793. *''Discourses on a Future Existence, an intermediate state, and recognition of each other''. London: C. Dilly, 1795 *''Two Sermons on a Future State''. London: G. Nicol, 1795. *''Notes Critical and Dissertatory on the Gospel and Epistles of St. John''. London: J. Nichols, for G. Nicol / W. Flexney, 1796. Collected editions *''Miscellanies''. (2 volumes), Oxford, UK: W. Flexney, London / J. Fletcher & S. Parker, 1775. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Shepherd 1809, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 16, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Nov. 16, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Rev.Richard Shepherd (1732 ca.-1809) info & 4 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Shepherd, Richard (1732?-1809) Category:1730's births Category:1809 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English clergy Category:English theologians Category:English poets Category:Poets